From Friends To Lovers
by E4GLE
Summary: The story of Naruto and Hinata's romance. Continuing off from Naruto: The Last showing how their relationship begins after they return to the village and how it develops, possibly including their marriage and children. This is my first work on this site and I'm looking to see if people like the prologue and want me to continue this story. Rated M because they are lovers, come on ;)


The forest was black with a gentle breeze allowing the faint rustling of leaves to be heard in the night. Peaceful but chilling, as could be seen from the mist forming in the air after each breath was taken, silence filling the area around them. To them it felt like hours had passed but neither seemed inclined to break the silence, instead feeling comfortable with it as if it were almost enveloping them. However reality had started to return to the young man's mind and he knew that he couldn't let this peacefulness last forever.

He could feel the woman pressed up against him her body trembling slightly; likely from the cold. He brought in his arm slightly further around her frame trying to pour some of his warmth into her while letting out a contented sigh, it was time for them to move. But it was only as he lowered his head to see hers and was about to speak that he realised she had fallen asleep using his chest as a pillow, softly snuggling into his body.

He unconsciously smiled to himself and leaned his head backwards once again while in thought. After a brief moment of internal debate he carefully moved his hands behind her back and beneath her legs and picked her up bridal style. And with her sleeping firmly in his hands he slowly began to walk back to the village. It was already late when he arrived at the village gate silently walking past the guards at the desk he smiled their way and continued on.

Deciding it was best not to wake up an entire clan in order to bring her back home he had made his way back to his apartment in carefully fishing for his key he opened the door and walked inside the empty room, making his way to his bedroom. He laid her down gently down on to his bed and watched her innocent form as she slept for a moment before leaving the room to sleep on his sofa. At least that was his intention but while he was carrying her, her hand had latched onto his clothing and she refused to let go of him easily. He sighed to himself before thinking 'What's the worst that could happen' and decided to lie next to her and allow sleep to overtake him as well.

Rays of light slowly began to pour through the apartment window. Due to its positioning the sun didn't touch the apartment's bedroom until late in the morning and only now did its inhabitants start to stir. Slowly the darkness of sleep was overcome and her eyelids opened slowly, as her lavender eyes adjusted to the light. She let out a soft yawn as she lifted her arms into the air as she stretched before noticing something strange.

Had her bedroom ceiling always been that pale white colour? She could have sworn it was a faint shade of yellow, rubbing her eyes as if that would magically change the colour. Then for the first time since waking up she noticed a shallow breathing sound next to her. A small wave of panic overcoming her for not knowing where she was she quickly turned her head to the right.

Only for the creeping fear of uncertainty to be replaced with happiness as she watched his chest slowly bob up and down as he slept quietly next to her. She was smiling brightly until the gravity of the situation had started to seep in. She was lying in bed with her boyfriend, alone in an apartment, with no one knowing she was there. A large red blush slowly broadened across her face as her cheeks began to glow a dark shade of red and a multitude of thoughts went through her head.

It was during this opportune moment that she was lost in thought, that the sun had become too much for him and his eyes flickered open as he sat up groggily. Normally she would have noticed him instantly by now, but her head was still swelling with possibilities and she was lost in her own world. Until Naruto had cocked his head to the side and uttered a single word.

"Hinata?"

At this her mind came to a standstill and she looked dazed as she stared back into his blue eyes. Fumbling for words she stuttered in her reply back to him.

"Y-Yes Naruto"

By this point instead of her mind moving it was her hands, she was constantly twirling her index fingers around one another, as if trying to untangle the mysteries of the universe rather than dealing with her own thoughts.

"You want to go get something to eat? I'm pretty hungry"

After a growl from his stomach he sat there with his eyes closed and his trademark grin waiting for her response. Something he might be waiting a while for considering how unexpected the question was for her, she hadn't even thought of what to say let alone attempting to get the words out. Eventually Naruto had realised the perplexed look on Hinata's face and as the gears in his head started to turn he realised it might be a good idea to fill her in on why she was in his room and more importantly, why they were sleeping together until a few moments ago. After a few minutes of explaining from Naruto with a myriad of blushes in between from Hinata, from being carried bridal style by Naruto to having been seen being carried that way by the guards at the gate, she had decided it was better to move past it. I mean it wasn't that bad, this was the man she loved after all.

"So, what do you think?"

His question had once again interrupted her thoughts and pulled her away from her silent reverie.

"Think about what?" she asked timidly.

"About going to get some lunch with me" he beamed.

His smile always seemed to be infectious, to brighten up the day of anyone who saw it. And Hinata was no different as she smiled back at him.

"I would love to, Naruto".

 **A/N:**

"Example" - Speech

'Example' - Thoughts

 **Example** \- Tailed Beasts

I'm going to keep this relatively short the story will remain fully in English. That means all words and attacks will have their English names, no exceptions. But that's even if I continue this story, I'm not confident as a writer/storyteller so any feedback from people who want me to continue this would be a pretty big push to see it gets finished.


End file.
